The invention relates to a high-load drawbar eye with a hitch socket that is open about the rim for receiving a matching hitch ball, a hitch arm and a hitch flange.
Such high-load drawbar eyes are used, in particular, in agriculture and in trucks and are able to support a load of at least two tons. The high-load drawbar eyes are typically formed massive and are secured on the hitch ball by a hold-down device which is arranged on a hitch above the hitch ball.